Uninvited
by Tinkie
Summary: Hermione sees Draco in the hallway of Hogwarts. She wants him and he wants her. But he is “Uninvited”. First story in the DMHG series. Rated R for adult themes, viewer discretion advised. (lol I've always wanted to say that)
1. Uninvited

**Uninvited**

Disclaimer:  I don't own the song "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette.  I also don't own Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger.

Summary:  Hermione sees Draco in the hallway of Hogwarts.  She wants him and he wants her.  But he is "Uninvited".

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts.  Everyone was asleep in their dormitories.  She on the other hand couldn't sleep at all.  She kept thinking about Malfoy.  He had been the object of her affection since she first laid eyes non him.  But she knew that she could never have him.  She was just "mud blood" to him.  As she was making her way down the hall she saw him.  He was walking towards her.  She started to turn around but she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Don't go Hermione."  Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.  _Hermione?_  She turned around and was met with his lips.  She passionately kissed him back.  They had wanted this to happen since they first met.

_Like anyone would be_  
_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

He was so soft.  Hermione ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair.  He placed his hands down the small of her back.  Their tongues were gently caressing each other.  Her hands rubbed the back of his neck.  Who wouldn't want to have Draco?  He was handsome and smart and a great quidditch player.  She couldn't name any one woman who didn't want to have Draco.

_Like any hot-blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave_

Hermione pushed him away.  This wasn't supposed to happen.  They weren't meant for each other.  She was in Gryffindor, he was in Slytherin.  She was a mud blood and he was a pure blood.  There was no way that they could be together.

_But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited_

Draco frowned when Hermione pushed him away.  He had never wanted a woman so bad in his life.  He was tired of only watching her.  He was going to have her.

_An unfortunate slight_  
  


Draco walked back to Hermione and put his arms around her.  He kissed her neck.  She let out a quiet moan.  He slowly nibbled on her neck marking her.  Making her his.  With every bite Hermione tensed.

_Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm_

For too long Draco watched Hermione on the other side of the room.  For too long he dreamed about her at night, only to wake up and have her not there.  For too long he had to call her mud blood only to please his peers.  Hermione could feel his wanting.  His need to have her.

_Must be somewhat hard telling  
To watch them burn me shepherd_

Draco started to unbutton her shirt.  One button at a time revealing her breasts.  He gently kissed his way from her neck down to her breasts.  With every kiss Hermione tingled.

_But you you're not allowed  
You're uninvited_

Hermione started to back away from Draco.  They were going farther than they should be.  Why was he still pushing for this?  Can't he see that his father wouldn't approve of them?  Hermione wanted Draco so bad, but she knew their love could never be.  Draco looked up into her eyes.  She could see the want, the need, the love in his eyes.  Draco couldn't understand.  Didn't she want him?

_An unfortunate slight_  
  


Draco got up from the floor and ran into Hermione's arms.  This time he wasn't going to let her go.  This was his last attempt to make her understand that this was right.  He kissed her neck.  All Hermione could do was fall into his passion.  She couldn't push him away.  She needed him as much as he needed her.  Draco pulled off her shirt and kissed the top of her breast.  He unbuttoned the straps of her bra and let it slide to the floor.

_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing_

He gently placed her nipple in his mouth.  He sucked on her like a baby.  The harder he sucked the more she quivered.  Hermione rubbed the back of his head.  As Draco massaged her other nipple he pulled down her skirt.  Hermione felt her knees buckle beneath her.  But Draco held on to her.  He gently placed her on the floor.

_You speak of my love like  
You have experienced love like mine before_

Draco let go of her nipple.  He placed kisses all down her stomach.  He reached the hem of her panties and kissed all along the hem.  He started to pull down them down until Hermione stopped him.

_But this is not allowed  
You're uninvited_

"Stop Draco.  We must stop.  We can't do this."  When Hermione looked at Draco she could feel her heart breaking.  In his eyes she could see anger.  She tried to touch him but he pushed her away from him.

_An unfortunate slight  
  
_

"What are you playing at Granger?  I know you want me.  I can see it in your eyes.  What is wrong with you?  Am I not good enough for you?  Is that it?  Am I too pure for you?"  Hermione could see the fire in his eyes.

_I don't think you unworthy_

"No Draco.  That's not…"  Hermione placed a shoulder on his hand but he slapped it away.  He stood up and looked down at her.

"I suggest you get changed you mud blood.  You don't want to be seen like that."  And with that he turned away.  What had she done?  This is not how it was supposed to happen.  A tear fell down her cheek.

_I need a moment to deliberate._

Hermione picked up her clothes and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  She went up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

_~Alanis Morissette's _Uninvited

Author's Note:  Don't worry this is part of a series.  There will be more.  I won't leave you hanging!

Please review!!  This is my first ever Draco/Hermione fan fiction.  I can use all the advice I can get!__


	2. My Immortal

**My Immortal**

Name: Jeanette Bell (a.k.a.) Tinkie

Rating: R

Disclaimer:  I don't own the song "My Immortal" by evanescence.  I also don't own Draco and Hermione.  They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing them.

Summary:  It has been 3 days since that uninvited night in the hallway at Hogwarts.  Both Hermione and Draco wish they could go further.

It has been 3 days since that night in the hallway.  Even though Hermione thought that she did the right thing by pushing Draco away, she still hurts.  Every morning she would wake up and meet Harry and Ron in the Dinning Room.  She would try to not look at Malfoy.  But no matter how hard she tried she had to look up at him.  He never seemed to be looking at her.  He was always off in his own little world with that same scowl on his face.  She wanted so badly to be in his world, to have him touch her again.  But he never acknowledged that she was there.  He didn't even call her mud blood anymore.  But she would rather have him call her mud blood than not have him speak to her at all.

Classes were even worse than breakfast.  Hermione never said anything in class.  She would just sit and try to fight back the tears.  Sometimes she wouldn't even show up to class.  She would stay in her room or roam the halls.  But nights were unbearable.  Every night she would dream about Malfoy.  His touch and his breath she could feel on her.  Some nights her dreams had felt so real that she thought that he was really there.  She would reach her hand out to touch him but he would just disappear.

**_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
_**

"Are you alright Hermione?  You haven't been yourself lately.  All you do it sit and stare.  What happened?"  Harry said.  Hermione wasn't ready to talk to anyone.

"I'm just tired Harry.  I think I am going to go to bed.  Goodnight."  And with that she went up stairs and went to her room.  She lied on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  Her eyes began to water.  _Why can't I stop thinking about him?  We made it perfectly clear that we can't be together.  Hermione rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.  A tear fell down her cheek.  She was about to wipe it away when someone else did it for her.  She looked up and saw him._

"Draco?"

****

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_**

He leaned down and kissed her.  She had wanted him to kiss her for a long time.  He backed away from her and wiped another tear from her face.  They looked longingly into each other's eyes.  His gray eyes pierced through her chocolate brown eyes.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
_**

She leaned up and took his face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss.

****

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
_**

He placed his hands on top of hers and brought her hands to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on each one.

****

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

****

"Please don't push me away again Hermione.  I don't think I could bear it.  Not again."  She could see a tear fall down his face.  She leaned in and kissed away the stray tears.

**_  
But you still have all of me  
  
_**

"I'll never push you away ever again.  I made one mistake.  And I don't plan on making another."  Draco placed his arms around her and kissed her passionately.  She parted her lips welcoming his tongue.  He gently laid her down on the bed.

**_  
You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light_**

He pulled away a little bit and gently nibbled on her lower lip.  This made her quiver in delight.  He placed a kiss on her chin making his way down to her neck.  He placed kisses all along the nape of her neck.  Hermione let out a hushed moan.  While he kissed her he leisurely unbuttoned her top.  As he unbuttoned the last button he nibbled on her neck leaving another mark on her neck.  He stopped and gazed into her eyes.  He wanted to make sure that she didn't want to stop.

**_  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
_**

"Don't stop Draco."  She saw his gray eyes fill with color.  He leaned his head back down and placed a kiss on her stomach.  He slowly unfastened her bra and pulled it off of her revealing her breasts.  He slowly traced each nipple with his finger, watching as they grew hard.  He leaned down and placed one of her nipples in his mouth.  With his tongue he massaged her.  He watched her arch her back into him.  She was overcome with excitement.  She held on to the bed as he massaged her breasts.  His hands explored the rest of her body.  When he had felt that he gave each breast enough attention he worked his way rolling his tongue down her stomach to her skirt.  He gently pulled her skirt off of her body.  He placed a kiss right below her belly button.  As he was about to take off her panties he stopped and looked into her eyes.

**_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
_**

"Draco, please.  Don't stop."  And with that he pulled down her panties revealing her soft curls.  Hermione lifted up and kissed Draco.  She quickly pulled his shirt off.  She wanted to feel the touch of his skin on hers.  When she pulled his shirt off, she revealed his nicely sculpted body.  She placed a kiss on his shoulder and then placed another on his other shoulder.  He put his arms around her and guided her down to the bed.  He placed his body on top of hers.  He unbuckled his pants and she helped him push them all the way down.  He slowly entered her.  As he did Hermione let out a soft wail.  A tear fell down her cheek.

**_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

****

He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears.  He slowly entered her further.  She buried her face into his neck while she let out a long moan.

**_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

****

She placed her hands over her face.  This was her first time.  He took her hands and placed him above her head.

**_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

****

"Do you want me to stop Hermione?"

**_  
But you still have all of me_**

****

"Never."  He slowly began to move his hips entering and exiting her body.  The more he felt Hermione relax the faster he moved.  Every time he entered her, the more her back began to arch.  Their breathing became more and more heavy, each of them letting out low moans.  She moved her hips in time with his pushing him deeper into her.  "Oh Draco…"  "Hermione…"  They felt it coming.  They were on the edge.  Draco tried to hold on to his climax as long as he could.  As he thrusted into one last time they both peaked together becoming one.  He collapsed on to her.  Their breathing was in sync with each other.  He gently rolled off of her and looked her in her eyes.

"I love you Draco."  She leaned in and placed one last kiss on his lips.  As she backed away she started to disappear.  Before Draco could do anything she was gone.

"Hermione!"  Draco rapidly sat up in bed.  He looked around and saw that he was in his dormitory.**_  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_**

****

"It was a dream.  It was all a dream."  He fell back into bed and placed his hands over his eyes.  He felt tears forming.

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

****

This was the 3 time he woke up from a dream.  They had all been about Hermione.  He had spent his nights crying himself to sleep.

**_  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

****

He wished that he could just wake up with her next to him.

**_  
And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

****

He couldn't bear to look at her.  Every time he did he felt his heart break.  He knew that they couldn't be together.  _Why am I still having these dreams?  He rolled on to his side._

**_  
But you still have all of me_**

****

"I love you Hermione."  He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**_~Evanescence "_****My Immortal"**

****

****

****

**Author's note:**  Arg on the first chapter I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the song "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette.  I also don't own any characters from the mind of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  I'm just having my fun with them.

REVIEW!!!!!  LoL


	3. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer:  I OWN EVERYTHING!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  Just kidding.  I own nothing in this story.  I am just having my fun with the characters.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"Hermione Are you okay?"  Harry was worried about Hermione.  She hasn't been herself lately.  In class she never participated and rarely turned in her homework.  She would never come to dinner.  She would just sit in her room staring at the ceiling.

"I'm alright Harry.  I'm just tired."  She never moved from her position on the bed.

"No you're not alrught Hermione.   You haven't been yourself at all."  Ron Weasley entered the room and sat on the bed next to Hermione.  "You haven't eaten, and even worse you've never turned in your homework.  That's real scary considering that you are so uptight about your homework.  If I remember correctly, didn't you tell us once that it would be worse to get expelled than getting killed?"  Harry let out a little chuckle but Hermione never said anything.  Harry walked to the bed and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?  You know that we will always be here for you."  Hermione sat up and looked at Harry.

"I know.  I've just been stressed lately with the Astronomy exam tomorrow and everything.  And you know how bad I am at Astronomy."  That was the only lie she could come up with.  She knew that Harry and Ron weren't buying it but they shrugged it off.  Hermione had the highest grade in the class.  But they decided not to really push at what was really wrong with her.  She would tell them eventually.  They just had to let her do it at her own time.

"Well Hermione why don't you go to the astronomy tower?  You could go up there and study.  No one would be up there at this time.  You could be all alone, unless you want me and Ron to go up there and study with you."  Hermione smiled and stood up.  She straightened her skirt and turned to face Harry and Ron.

"Thanks you guys, but I think the best thing for me right now is to be alone."  She walked right out of the room.  Ron stood up and walked to the door and watched her leave.

"I don't get her.  She is so worried about her exam and she doesn't even bring her books."  Harry smiled at Ron.

"You are so dense Ron.  It's not astronomy that is bothering her.  I don't even believe that it is even one of her classes that are bothering her.  It is someone.  But who it is I have no clue."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione walked up the staircase to the astronomy tower.  There was no one else in the hallway.  She really needed the time to be alone.  When she reached the door to the astronomy tower she opened it and walked in.  She closed the door and pulled out her wand.  "Lumos!"  All of a sudden the room lit up with stars.  It showed all the constellations.  She made her way to the center of the room and lay down on her back.  She was happy that Harry had suggested that she'd come up there.  It was very peaceful.  She was able to think without being interrupted.

"Why am I acting like this?" she thought.  "Draco means nothing.  He doesn't like me.  _I_ don't like him.  That night meant nothing!  It happened a week ago for Merlin's sake!  I need to get on with my life."  Hermione started to tear up.  "I need to think of something else.  Why don't I study for my stupid test while I am here."  Hermione began to name off the stars and constellations.  "Polaris, Orion, Big Dipper, Leo…"  All of a sudden her concentration was interrupted when the door opened.  She immediately sat up.  "Excuse me, can't you see that I am using…"  She immediately stopped when she saw who was at the door.  "What are you doing here Draco?"

Draco walked into the room and closed the door.  "You aren't the only one who has to study for the astronomy test tomorrow.  I don't see why we can't share the room together."  Draco walked over to the opposite side of the room.  He sat against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.  Hermione lay back down on her back and continued to recite the names of the stars.  She tried her best not to look at Draco.  But every now and then she looked at Draco.  He was now lying on his back looking up at the stars.  Hermione went back to naming the stars.  "I'm sorry."  Hermione stopped and looked at Draco.

"What did you say Draco?"  He continued to look at the stars.

"I said that I was sorry Hermione.  Sorry about that night.  I acted very immature."  Hermione looked back at the stars.

"It's okay Draco.  I was much at fault as you were.  But we both know that it was a mistake and it should have never happened."  After she said that Draco immediately sat up and faced Hermione.

"A mistake?  The only thing that I regret about that night was that I couldn't have you afterwards.  I was a jerk to you Hermione.  I was rude and acted like a bloody git when you wouldn't give me what I wanted.  But afterwards I realized that all I ever wanted was you."  Hermione stopped reciting and stayed quiet.  Draco realized this and moved in closer to Hermione.  He continued to talk.  "I couldn't eat and I could barely sleep.  And when I was able to sleep all I dreamt about was you."  He was now seated next to Hermione.  He took her hand in his.  "I realize now that I love you.  I know I may sound crazy but I do.  Ever since that night I had wished that you could be mine.  But I didn't want to come near you.  I was afraid that you would push me away.  Are you pushing me away?"  During this time Hermione didn't say anything.  What could she say?  She had now realized that everything that she thought Draco was feeling had proved false.  He had felt the same way as her.  

Draco didn't know what Hermione was thinking.  He had figured that she was pushing him away.  He started to stand up when Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled back down to the ground.  She pushed him on his back and she leaned over him and placed a dynamic kiss on his mouth.  They could both feel the want for this.  He pushed her back and looked her in the eyes.  "Are you sure you want this?"

**Take a good look at it  
Look at it now**

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco again.  This time he kissed her back.  He placed his arms around her.  The just kissed each other passionately.

  
**Might be the last time you'll  
have a go round**

She sat up and took Draco's hand and placed it in her mouth.  As she licked each finger she sent chills down his spine.

  
**I'll let you touch it if you'd  
like to go down.**

**I'll let you go further  
if you take the southern route**

She took his hand and guided it down it her shirt.  He started to unbutton each of her buttons.  After he unbuttoned her shirt he immediately pulled it off of her and started placing random kisses all over her chest.  She just stopped him.

**  
Don't go too fast  
don't go too slow  
you've got to let your body flow**

Draco understood and slowed down.  He unfastened her bra and gently pulling it off kissing the skin that it revealed.  He took one nipple and put into his mouth and started to massage it with his tongue.  Hermione looked up at the ceiling.  The stars stared to fly everywhere.  Draco was putting her into another planet.

**  
I like 'em attentive  
and I like 'em in control  
  
**

After he finished each breast he flipped her over and placed her on the ground.  He untied his tie and placed it around her eyes blindfolding her.  Hermione didn't know what to think but she did like it.  She felt him covering her with his body.  He made his way down her body.  He lifted up her skirt revealing her panties.  He moved them over to the side revealing her lips.  He inserted his finger inside of her.  She was so tight.  Hermione tensed up the minute he entered his fingers inside her.

**  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight**

**I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
  
**

As he felt her body loosening he entered another finger, and another finger.  He moved faster as Hermione's moans started to quicken.  "Say my name Hermione.  I've wanted to hear you say my name for a long time."  Hermione started to moan.  He knew that she was about to reach her peak.  He slowed down his pace making Hermione squirm.  "Draco…please don't stop."

**  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight**

And with that he quickened his pace.  This sent Hermione over the edge.  She arched her back off of the ground.  "Draco!" She screamed.  Hermione fell back down on to the ground.  She had never felt like that before.  She felt so much heat.  Draco pulled the blindfold off of her eyes.  Hermione's eyes started to close until she felt Draco pinch her.  "It's not time to sleep yet."  She smiled and sat up.  "Oh don't worry I am not going to sleep just yet."

**  
Just come through my door**

She pushed Draco on the ground and she straddled his waist.  She pulled his shirt up over his head revealing his chest.  She bent down and placed one of his nipples in her mouth.  She nibbled on each one.  Draco let out a tiny yelped but he didn't stop her.  It felt so go.  She kissed her way down to his pants.

**  
Take off my clothes  
and turn on the red light  
  
**

She unbuttoned them and pulled them down his body.  He was wearing boxer but she could tell that he was very "excited" about what she was doing to him.  She slowly pulled down his boxers revealing his hard shaft.  She looked up at Draco.

**  
I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes**

He tried to hide back his smile but he failed at it.  Hermione smiled and lowered her mouth down to him.  She was able to get him all the way in her mouth.  She quickly started to move him in and out of her mouth.

**  
Your eyes might be  
honest 'cause the  
Body never lies**

**Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm fellin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight  
If I move too fast just let me know  
'Cause it means you move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes**

"Slow down Hermione.  I don't think I can take it."  Hermione decided to listen to him and she slowed down.  She took every movement with consideration.  As she started to slowly quicken her pace.  She could tell that he was about to peak.  As she started to pull him out of her mouth she let her teeth slightly graze him.  He couldn't take it anymore.  If she continued he would cum in her mouth and he didn't want that to happen.  He wanted to be inside her.

**If you want me  
let me know it**

He pushed her off of him and he laid himself on top of her.  He then quickly entered her.  She winced in pain but Draco didn't pay any intention to it as he quickly thrusted himself into her.

**  
I'll make time but  
you've got to show it**

He could tell that Hermione was nowhere near peaking.  So he sat up and turned her around placed her on top of him so that her back was lying upon his chest.

**  
If you need me  
I want to see**

As he thrusted up into her he placed his hands around the front and started to massage her clit.  This started to bring Hermione closer and closer to the edge.

**  
But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down on your knees**

The room started spinning, faster and faster.  She was sent into her own world.  They were one with the stars.

**  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands**

Draco tried to hold on to his climax.  He wanted to be right with her.  He started to bite on her neck leaving a mark.  He moved into her faster and he massaged her even faster.  He felt that she was almost there.  He whispered in her ear.  "I want to see you cum Hermione.  I want to feel you."

**  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am**

This sent Hermione over the edge and she took Draco along with her.  They were in a sea of pleasure screaming each other's name.

**  
Baby it's yours  
all yours  
if you want it tonight  
just come through my door**

**Take off my clothes  
and turn on the red light**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was lying on the ground next to Draco.  He had his arms wrapped around her.  They were staring up at the ceiling gazing at all the stars.

"I am going to remember this night forever Draco."  He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hermione, what's the name of that star right there?"  She looked at it.

"Oh that's ______."

"Perfect."  Hermione sat up and looked at Draco.  She was confused.

"Why is it perfect?"

"I'm going to make that star our star.  Like a keepsake for this night.  Every time we look at it we would be reminded of this night.  How we became one under the stars, under that very star."  Hermione leaned down and placed a kiss on Draco's lips.  She then laid herself back down on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  "I love you Draco."

"I love you Hermione."

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Author's Note:  I AM SO SORRY!  I just started school a couple weeks ago and I have been trying to get a good start on my classes.  I finally got the chance to write a story.  Thanks for the reviews.  It made me keep writing.  Please review this story!


	4. A Stranger in the dark

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, yeah. I own nothing. *tear*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor dining table with Harry and Ron. Hermione was humming a song while eating her dinner. There was a bright light shining around her. Harry and Ron couldn't come up with any reason as to why she was so cheerful. Today alone they were given an essay in potions that was to be 36ft long and to top it all off they had lost 30 points. Usually this made Hermione annoyed but today was different. She didn't seem to care.  
  
"Wow Hermione," exclaimed Ron. "I have never seen you so happy. What brought this on?"  
  
"Can't I just be happy? Who says that there has to be a reason as to why I am so happy?"  
  
"Well Hermione no one says that but." Harry stopped listening to Ron when he noticed that she was gazing at something across the room. When he turned around to see what she was looking at, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw that she was looking at Draco and sure as hell was staring back at her. Why is he looking at her?  
  
"I just want to know what is making you so bloody chipper. In fact I would like to know because I wouldn't mind being happy." Hermione started to smile. She looked back at Ron.  
  
"Well I have to go now. I promised Pavrati that I would help her with her charms test in the library. I'll see you two around later. Goodnight." And she quickly turned around and left the great hall before Harry or Ron could say anything.  
  
"Harry what do you think is making Hermione so happy?" Harry didn't say anything. He stared at Draco. After Hermione left he noticed that Draco left the hall as well.  
  
"Harry?" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I think that I am going to go to the common room. I need to start on Snape's assignment."  
  
"Do you want me to."  
  
"No. I think I should do this alone. I'll see you later." Harry quickly picked up his stuff and left the hall. Ron went back to eating his dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was standing towards the back of the library. She grabbed a book from a shelf and began to read it. As she was starting the first chapter she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and was met by Draco's lips.  
  
Hermione pulled away from him. "You scared me to me to death Draco!"  
  
"Now I would never let that happen." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. This time it was much longer and more loving. She placed her hand around his neck and stroked his hair. But unknown to them they were being watched by someone in the shadows. As they pulled away from each other and headed back to their common rooms, the stranger quickly disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So who was it watching them? Hmm. was it Harry? Ron? Or was it someone completely different. You'll have to wait and see.muahahahaha! j/k 


	5. Secrets Out

Disclaimer: Psh, do you really have to remind me that I don't own anything by JK Rowling? I wish I owned Draco. Yum!  
  
A Special Thanks to: Adry Apollonia2 Bridget OceanSongBreeze Serpent De Feu Trapped in Icy Flame  
  
Without your reviews I probably wouldn't have continued with the stories! Thanks! You guys made me feel loved *tear*  
  
Okay enough with the sentimental crap. LoL. Let's start the chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione quietly made her way through the portrait and into the Gryffindor common room. When she walked in she saw that Harry was sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace. He had a blank expression. Hermione walked towards him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Harry what's the matter?" His head never moved from the fire. Hermione could see flames in his eyes. "Harry?"  
  
"What's going on Hermione?" Hermione sat back a little taken back by what he had just said.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry?"  
  
"I am going to ask you one more time. What's going on Hermione?" Hermione stared at her friend. She had never kept a secret from him before. But did she really want to tell him this secret? Harry and Draco never got along. What would he say about her and Draco? "Hermione?"  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry Harry. There is something going on but.I just. I don't think I can tell you just yet."  
  
"Is it Malfoy?" He looks up at her. Hermione's heart stopped. Did he see us in the library?  
  
"So. so you saw us huh?"  
  
"So it is Malfoy. I figured it was him though. But. I didn't see you guys doing anything. What did you two do or better yet what have you two done?" He smirked. Hermione started to blush remembering the night they spent together.  
  
"Never you mind Harry." She looks around the room. "So. does anyone else know?"  
  
"Well I haven't noticed anyone saying anything. You know how fast gossip spreads around here. I haven't said anything to Ron and he doesn't seem to notice. And I think we should keep it that way. I don't know how he will do with the news."  
  
Hermione thought about Ron. She had always suspected that Ron had liked her but she just was never interested in him. He was just the goofy friend that would always remain a friend. Nothing more.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea. Though this will be a hard secret to keep from him." Harry yawned and sat up from the couch.  
  
"I think I am going to head up to bed. It's late enough as it is." Hermione smiled at Harry while he began to walk up the stairs. Hermione quickly ran up behind him.  
  
"Harry," he turned around. "You never said your opinion. What do you have to say about me and," she looks around. "Draco." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well Hermione it doesn't really matter what I say. No matter what I say it would never stop you from seeing him. But if I have to say anything I will say this. Be careful. Slytherins just can't be trusted. Draco may be the right person for you for all we know. But just be careful. It's not Draco that I don't trust but everyone else." He smiles. "A Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing isn't very common now days."  
  
"I'll take your advice Harry and you do have a point though. I wouldn't have stopped seeing Draco no matter what you had said." The both shared a quiet laugh and a hug. Harry pulled away from Hermione.  
  
"Just be careful okay? You are like a sister to me. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."  
  
"Nothing will happen. Don't worry. I am smarter than I look." She smirked.  
  
"I don't think that's possible Hermione." He laughed and walked upstairs to his room. Hermione soon went to her room a few minutes later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked into the bedroom and saw that Ron was lying awake in the bed. Harry looked at him confused. He swore that he didn't see him come into the common room.  
  
"When did you get here Ron?" Ron didn't move one inch. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Ron, are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost."  
  
"Nope not a ghost. Look Harry I am real tired. I am going to go to bed." He rolls over and closes his eyes. Harry could tell that Ron wasn't asleep but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Ron. He soon closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone. Sorry no "raunchy" stuff this time. But trust me. It will be coming soon. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. So got a clue as to who was watching them? 


	6. Bathtime!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.blah.blah.BLAH.blah.  
  
Hey tee hee, I wanna say THANK YOU to the people who reviewed. I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! I hope this list will get longer! I LOVE reviews: Adry Apollonia2 Angelgurl06 Bridget I-LOVE-SPENCER Mina-chan2 OceanSongBreeze Serpent du feu Trapped in Icy Flame  
  
Now *curtains up* on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione peacefully laid herself down into the nice warm tub in the prefect bathroom. She tied her hair up on the top of her head and opened one of her school books and began to read. It was Saturday night and she decided that she could get a head start on her potions assignment. After a few pages she set the book down and lowered herself completely underwater. She tried to see how long she could hold her breath.  
  
iOne one thousand, two one thousand/i. She could see a shadow move in the distance but she quickly ignored it and continued to count. iSix one thousand, seven one thousand/i. She saw the dark shadow again except this time it was right above the bathtub. Hermione immediately sat up and was about to scream when a hand was placed over her mouth. She quickly tried to cover herself until she looked into the eyes of the person who had a hold of her.  
  
"Draco! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Draco pulled away and started laughing. Hermione took in a deep breath and playfully punched him in the stomach. "You scared the hell out of me." He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But." He started to laugh again. "The look on your face was classic! I may just do that again!" She frowned and went under the water again. When she came back up she had untied her hair and let it fall down over her body. Draco gazed at her body, taking in every inch of her. This was the first time that he had actually gotten a good look at her body. Her skin was slightly pink and steam slightly billowed off of her. Her long hair draped down over her chest slightly covering her breasts showing a little bit of each nipple.  
  
"Draco." It had been two weeks since that night in the tower. He had longed to touch her again. "Draco?" He loved the way her body trembled under his when she screamed his name. "Draco, what are you looking at?" He was snapped back into reality. Hermione started to smile slightly. "Do you ever think of anything else Malfoy?"  
  
She stood up and started to reach for her towel but Draco quickly grabbed her hand and stood up in front of her. "No. Since that night, all I ever wanted was more of you." He kissed her lips gently pressing her wet body up against him. He rolled his tongue on the bottom of her lip. When she opened them he immediately explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. She let out a slight moan, making Draco quiver with more lust.  
  
He pulled away from her. His shirt was completely soaked. He slowly peeled it off of revealing his chiseled body. Hermione placed her hands down his chest making him tense. She smiled and kissed him very softly. "Quidditch has done your body good." She kneeled down in the tub and unbuckled his pants and slid them to the floor. She slowly placed her hands on the hem of his boxers rolling her hands back and forth. She placed a kiss underneath his belly button while she slowly pulled down his boxers. She pulled away and looked at him. "I'll never get tired of looking at you."  
  
He smiled and stepped into the bathtub with her, splashing a little bit of water onto the floor. He leaned down on top of her and placed strong kisses along her neck. Hermione knew that she would need to wear a turtleneck tomorrow. He slightly pulled at her skin with his teeth as he made his way down to her nipples. He placed one of them in his mouth and sucked on it like a baby. With the other nipple he twirled it around with his fingers. Hermione dropped her head back and let out a huge moan. When he was finished with her nipple he moved to the other one.  
  
As he was massaging her nipple he placed his hand between her legs and began to massage her clit making her moan louder. When he decided that he was finished with her nipple he kissed his way back to her lips and started kissing her passionately. He slowly placed a finger inside of her and started massaging her on the inside. Hermione pulled away from Draco so she could let out a long moan. Draco slowed down making sure that no one could here them. Hermione tensed underneath him. "Draco.don't stop! I need you inside of me. Now!"  
  
He quickly agreed and turned her over. She held herself up on the rim of the bathtub as Draco slowly entered her. She leaned back onto him more pushing him deeper inside of her. He stopped for a second to catch his breath and then with a sudden force, thrusted himself into her causing some water to spill onto the floor. He quickly pumped himself in and out of her causing her body to sink over the rim of the tub, grasping onto the nearest towel she could find. The closer Draco got to his peak the quicker he pumped into her. He held onto her hips making sure she wouldn't fall from him.  
  
And with one final thrust they rapidly came together. Draco laid himself on top of Hermione trying to catch his breath. He looked down and saw that there was a huge pool of water on the floor. After a few minutes he pulled himself out of her and sat up. He pulled Hermione into his arms. They sat in the tub for a while just taking in each other's scent. Draco took Hermione's hand into hers and kissed it.  
  
"I love you Hermione." Hermione didn't say anything. "Hermione?" He looked down at her and noticed that she was sound asleep. He gently kissed her forehead and placed his arms around her holding her close to him, listening to her heartbeat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: So here is this smutty stuff! Tee hee. I know you were waiting for it and her it is! What did ya think? Sorry I didn't get into much plot. LoL. I was in a "sensual" mood today. Don't worry. I got LOADS of ideas for the next chapter. 


	7. Who's There?

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Hermione walked out of the bathroom. They shared a passionate kiss. In the background Hermione could hear the faint sound of footsteps. She pulled away from Draco and looked around. "Did you hear something?"  
  
"It must be your imagination, for I don't hear anything." He smiled and kissed her softly. "We better get back to our houses. Don't want anyone to suspect anything." He winked and pinched her ass. She jumped slightly and pushed him playfully.  
  
"If you do that again I may not ever let you touch it again." She smirked. Draco leaned against the wall clutching his heart.  
  
"Oh no! Not that!" Draco smiled slightly as he saw Hermione hold back a smile. "But who are you kidding Hermione? You know you can't resist the mighty Malfoy!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Just keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Ouch, that one hurt. I don't think I could forgive you for that." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Hermione smiled and walked up to Draco and gave him a kiss on his neck. His body began to tingle. She pulled away and looked up at him.  
  
"Forgive me now?" He put his arms around her.  
  
"Of course I do. I don't think I could ever stay mad at you." They hugged each other gently and made their ways back to their common room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor humming softly to herself. She turned left down a dark hallway. As she was halfway down it she heard a soft grunting noise from behind her. "Hello?" She turned around in a slow circle looking in all directions. When she didn't see anything she continued to walk. Then she heard the same noise but a little louder. She stopped immediately and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Who's there? What do you want?" She felt a soft breeze blow past her. She quickly ran towards the end of the hallway as fast as she could. When she made it to the portrait she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around with her wand ready. At the end of the hall she could hear the faint sound of laughing. She quickly uttered the password to the fat lady and entered the common room. She ran up to her room and closed the curtains around her. Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and curled up by her feet. Hermione stayed awake most of the night wondering what had happened in the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione spent all of breakfast thinking of who could have been in the hall during the night. iWas it Fred or George?/i She quickly ruled that one out remembering that they went to Hogsmeade that day and they usually spend the whole day there. iIt could have been Harry. after all he did have an invisibility cloak./i But she couldn't come up with a good reason of why Harry would do that to her. She lost her train of thought when the mail came.  
  
An owl dropped 2 letters and a package onto the table in front of her. She recognized the first letter. It was from her mum and dad. She read it to see if anything new had happened lately.  
  
iDearest Hermione,  
  
How is your school year coming? I hope it is good. Your father and I miss you very much and we can't wait till you can come home. Your father got a promotion yesterday and because of it we can travel to Rome this summer and spend a whole week there. I hope you're as excited as I am. You can bring Ron, and Harry with you. Or maybe somebody else.  
  
Well I must be off now. I'll write you more next week. Did I tell you that you're father and I miss you very much? Well If I did oh well. We really do.  
  
Love, Your Mum/i  
  
Hermione folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket. She then opened the second letter. It had no name on it.  
  
iYour eyes, a beautiful brown Your hair bushy and bold Oh how I wish to touch you To make you mine Forever./i  
  
The letter ended there. She figured that it was from Draco. She gazed over at the Slytherin table but he was in a discussion with another Slytherin. She put the letter off to the side and she opened the package. It was a small green box with a black ribbon on top. She quickly un- wrapped it, anxious to know what was inside. When she looked inside the box she saw a necklace. It was a green gem attached on a silver chain. She immediately knew it was from Draco. She placed the necklace around her neck and gazed at Draco. He turned and faced her and looked at her oddly. Hermione smiled and blew a silent kiss at him. He seemed a little confused but he shrugged it off and winked at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Well here is another chapter. Hope it was okay. 


	8. Did you send it?

Disclaimer: You know this. man!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room. Harry was cleaning his broom while Ron was writing something. Harry couldn't concentrate because he wanted to know what Ron was writing so secretively. Harry silently got up and walked over towards Ron and looked over his shoulder. Ron quickly covered the paper and looked up at him.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I'm just curious on what you're writing. Is it something for a certain girl? Or maybe a certain Gryffindor?" Ron got up and walked towards the opposite side of the room. Harry sat down and looked at Ron. "Ron, why are you doing this? Hermione just thinks of you as a friend, nothing more." Ron continued to write a little faster this time.  
  
"Ron, are you listening to me?" Ron glared at Harry.  
  
"Yes I am listening Harry!" Ron snapped. "And I know Hermione just thinks of me as a friend. But she can't be with that, that, that snake!"  
  
"How did you know she was with Draco?"  
  
"I saw them in the library. They were all over each other. How long have you known this Harry? What other secrets are you keeping from me?"  
  
"This is the only thing I have kept from you. I only knew about this for a few days. We were going to tell you when the time was right. We weren't sure how you were going to react."  
  
"Well I guess we will never know." Ron picked up his stuff and started to head up the stairs. Harry called out to him.  
  
"Ron." Ron stopped, his back still towards Harry.  
  
"Did you send Hermione that package today at breakfast Ron?" Ron turned around and looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"No, I didn't. I was up in my room the whole time. She got a package? What was in it?"  
  
"It was a necklace. She thinks it's from Draco but I don't think so."  
  
"Who do you think it could be from?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: So you thought it was Ron huh? Well the tables have turned! Muahahahaha! Only I know who sent the mystery package!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll try to get a new chapter everyday but don't count on it. But I'll try to get at least 2 chapters a week. Wish me luck! 


	9. Who sent it?

Disclaimer: See other chapters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed gazing at her necklace with a small smirk on her face. Lavender walked into the room and jumped on her bed. Hermione didn't seem to notice. Lavender looked up at Hermione.  
  
"What is that you got there?" Hermione quickly put the necklace down.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is that from your new boyfriend?" Hermione started to blush. She stood up quickly and walked to her dresser. Lavender stood up and soon followed her. "Aww, that is so cute. Who is he? Do I know him?"  
  
"Even if you did know him, why would I let you know?" She smirks and closes the drawer. As it closes, a piece of paper falls from the drawer. Lavender quickly grabs the paper. "What's this Hermione, a Love letter?" Hermione looked sharply at Lavender.  
  
"Give that back to me." Lavender laughs and starts to read it aloud.  
  
"'You're eyes, beautiful and brown.'"  
  
"Give that back!" Hermione darted at Lavender but she quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"'Oh how I wish to make you mine.forever.' Who wrote that Hermione?" Hermione quickly grabbed it from her hand and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Nobody wrote it."  
  
"Come on Hermione. I won't tell anyone." Hermione laughs suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, sure you won't." She walked out of the room towards the common room.  
  
"I swear I won't! Just at least tell me that there is someone."  
  
"Will you leave me alone if I do?" She sits on the couch.  
  
"Absolutely." Lavender sits on the couch next to her.  
  
"Well there is someone." She smiles. "He is absolutely amazing."  
  
"Really? Tell me more. Is he cute?"  
  
"He is absolutely gorgeous. I love everything about him."  
  
"What do Harry and Ron say about him?" Hermione bites her lip a little.  
  
"They. they like him a lot. Can't get enough of him." Lavender gasps.  
  
"They don't know about him do they?"  
  
"Yes they know... A little."  
  
"I think that's sweet. A secret love."  
  
"And I plan on keeping it secret Lavender."  
  
"Don't worry about me. My lips are sealed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco casually walked down the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle on each side of him. He walked with his head up high and letting the insults fly. He was his usual self. That is until Harry and Ron came into view at the end of the hall. Crabbe and Goyle smirked.  
  
"There is Potter and Weasel." Said Crabbe. "This is going to be fun." Said Goyle.  
  
The three of the continued to walk down the hall and stopped when they reached Harry and Ron. The each looked each other up and down slowly. Harry looked at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry nodded. Draco nodded back and looked at Ron. He had a blank stare at Draco. Draco smirked and walked off. Crabbe and Goyle stood stunned. They ran to Draco and cornered him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Draco?" "Feeling sick today?"  
  
"I feel fine."  
  
"But you just walked past Potter and Weasel-" "And didn't say anything."  
  
Draco paused for a second before he answered. "I didn't feel like wasting my breath today."  
  
"Yeah, they aren't worth it." "Good one Draco!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and walked to the dining hall. When he entered he saw Hermione picking up a package. She opened it and she pulled out a headband. It was black with light green rhinestones on it. She smiled and it warmed his heart. But then he quickly thought. "Who sent her that?" He walked over to his dining table and faced Hermione.  
  
She looked up at him bright eyed and wearing the headband. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He looked at her and said softly, "Meet me in the library at 9." She nodded and continued to eat her dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco paced the library back and forth anticipating Hermione's arrival. He looked around. "Where is she? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." He walked to a darker part of the library and sat down on a table.  
  
5 minutes later Hermione walked into the library. She saw Draco sitting in the corner alone. She walked up to him quietly and put her arms around him. He slowly turned around and looked up at her.  
  
"Nice headband. where did you get it?"  
  
Hermione gently touched her headband and smiled. "From a secret admirer. He also gave me this necklace." Draco frowned and stood up.  
  
"So you're seeing someone else?"  
  
"Maybe. what are you going to do about it?" She smirked.  
  
"I will have to hex him then. Who is he?"  
  
Hermione giggled a little. "Well, that would be a sight to see. I would pay to see you try to hex yourself."  
  
"Hex myself?" Draco looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You said that you would hex whoever my admirer was."  
  
"I didn't send you those things Hermione."  
  
She looked up at him dazed. "Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't! Who sent you those things?"  
  
"I. I don't know." She sat down.  
  
"Well we better find out. Before we get found out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: I know I know. Spank me I've been bad. Just slap the word procrastination over my head! LoL. 


End file.
